Hacking SSB3DS Save File
Here is a step by step tutorial for hacking your Smash 3DS save file, to get all custom moves, achievements, and more. Requirements are a *hax 3ds of any kind, a computer to edit your sd card, homebrew save manager, the Smash 4 save editor and Secure Value Fixer v2c (will be included for download). This has only be tested on an O3DS XL on 9.9.0-26U so far, so be wary. # Download homebrew save manager, and plop it into a folder in /3ds on your 3DS's SD card from computer. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/6vwld0sg4pkkvcp/save_manager.7z # Download Secure Value Fixer v2c, and save it on your computer. https://github.com/suloku/secure-value-patcher/releases # Download the Smash 4 save data editor from this thread: https://gbatemp.net/threads/release-super-smash-bros-3ds-save-editor.382239/ # Put your SD card into your 3DS and get into homebrew channel using your favorite method. # Open the save manager app, and use the d-pad on your 3DS until Smash Bros shows up in the field. Hit A to open the save manager # Wait for a couple seconds until screen is fully stable. If you have a glitched screen without any text showing, do not worry, and just hit A to backup save. This will take about 10 seconds. # Hit X to exit out of the app, and turn off the 3DS. Put the SD card into the computer. # In the root of your SD c ard, there will be a folder named "saveDataBackup". Open that up. Within that folder there will be another folder, named "save_data". Copy that folder to a safe place on your PC. # Now, duplicate that folder and place it in another new folder called "hacked save data". This is where we'll edit our save file. # Open up the Smash 4 save data editor (if you're having troubles, run it as administrator). Go to file-open or ctrl+o to open up your save data from your hacked save data folder. Make sure to open up "system_data.bin", not "account_data.bin". # Click the buttons to apply whatever changes you want to make to your save file, then click file-save. # Make sure you still have your untouched and unhacked "save_data" folder saved on your PC in case anything goes wrong. Now go back onto your SD card, and delete the "save_data" folder from "saveDataBackup", and replace it with the hacked "save_data" folder. # Put the SD card backup into your 3DS, and boot up save manager the same way as before. This time, hit B instead of A to restore the save data that was hacked. After 10-20s of waiting, hit X to exit app, then shutoff 3DS. # Load up Super Smash Bros. now. If you're on a older version you should have all the changes you made. If not, it will say your save data got corrupted, but do not worry, this is normal and there is a fix. # Continue with this part if your save got corrupted. Smash will want to make a new save data, wiping all previous data. Go ahead and let it do it's job. # Once it wipes the corrupted save, go onto your PC and delete the "save_data" folder in "saveDataBackup" folder. Now repeat steps 4-8 to get the new and clean save data. Save that on your PC elsewhere. # Now go to where you download Secure Value Fixer from before, and a make a new folder there, and calling it "fixed save data". Within this folder, make two folders, one named "old", and one named "new". # Get your corrupted and hacked "save_data" folder, and copy it into the "old" folder. Get your newly backed up clean data folder, and put in the new folder. # Open up Secure Value Fixer, and open the corrupted and new save data into their respective boxes. Then from the "Select Game Secure Value" list, select "Super Smash Bros. 3DS". Hit fix once you've got both files loaded. # Once you patch the "system_data.bin", do the same process to the "account_data.bin" file. # Open up your SD card again, and delete the "save_data" folder from the "saveDataBackup" folder. Now get your patched "save_data" folder and copy it to the folder # Open up save data manager, and hit B to restore our newly patched file. Hit X to exit, then restart 3DS. # Boot up Smash Bros., and you will now have a successful and working hacked Smash save data :) enjoy! Category:Guides